About Me and About You Too
by ruki4062jo
Summary: Rukia dan Ichigo berbeda. Tapi, mereka berhasil membuat sebuah ikatan yang bernama PERSAHABATAN dan satu lagi ikatan yang melebihi itu. Di persembahkan ini fic for Hari Persahabatan Author FFN. Ini juga Fic Akhir Tahun. RnR please!


About Me and About You Too

***

-Disclaimer-

Bleach : Tite Kubo

***

Fic untuk

Hari Persahabatan Author FFN

Pada tanggal 31 Desember

***

Kita berdua berbeda

Hanya itu yang aku tahu

Saat kita pertama kali bertemu

Tapi, kita berdua sama

Hanya itu yang aku tahu

Setelah kita menjadi sahabat ...

***

"Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, senang bertemu dengan anda," kata sebuah sosok di hadapan Rukia. Rukia tahu kalau itu hanya sebuah nama yang di berikan penciptanya. Karena takkan ada yang mengira bahwa Ichigo adalah sebuah robot canggih yang bisa melakukan apa pun.

"Ya, namaku Kuchiki Rukia," balas Rukia, manusia yang akan menjadi majikan Ichigo selama dia hidup.

Zaman terus bergilir dari masa lalu ke masa depan, sampai akhirnya terdapat sebuah zaman paling modern di dunia. Di mana manusia bisa melakukan apa pun dengan patner seorang robot canggih buatan para ilmuwan termasyur di zaman itu.

***

Musim dingin telah berakhir. Dan karena itulah, musim semi yang indah menunggu di pagi hari yang penuh dengan kicauan burung.

Tapi, Rukia tak memperdulikan itu dan tetap berjalan keluar dari rumahnya dengan perasaan marah. Terlihat Ichigo sudah siap dengan motor miliknya.

"Selamat pagi, master," kata Ichigo sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Berhenti memanggilku master, Ichigo! Cukup panggil aku Rukia! Dan juga jangan membungkukkan badan seperti aku ini seorang putri!" kata Rukia untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tapi, Kuchiki-sama bilang aku harus seperti ini," bela Ichigo.

"Kau perlakukan aku seperti tadi bila ada Nii-sama, kalau tidak ada bersikap biasa juga tidak apa-apa," jelas Rukia. Ichigo mengangguk tanda dia mengerti.

"Mari kita berangkat ke sekolah, Rukia," kata Ichigo. Logat sopan itu masih terdengar dari perkataan Ichigo barusan. Memang susah bila Ichigo sudah terlanjur di atur dengan sikap yang sopan, gerutu Rukia dalam hati seraya naik ke motor.

***

Akhirnya, Rukia sampai di sekolahnya, Seiretei Academy. Sekolah terbaik dan satu-satunya di negaranya itu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya di bilang "istana" daripada sebuah "sekolah".

"Pagi, Rukia-san!" seru seorang perempuan yang tidak kalah mungil dari Rukia.

"Pagi, Hinamori!" balas Rukia.

"Aku pulang dulu, Rukia," sela Ichigo di antara sapaan itu.

"Ah, iya, Ichi …," belum selesai Rukia berbicara, Ichigo sudah melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Dasar, Ichigo! Sudah aku bilang jangan pergi dulu sebelum aku selesai bicara!" gerutu Rukia. Hinamori yang sekarang tepat berada di sebelah hanya tertawa kecil.

"Maklumi saja, Rukia-san. Dia kan, robot," kata Hinamori. Rukia mengangguk setuju.

"Seandainya saja aku sepertimu ya, Hinamori. Bukan robot yang kau miliki, tapi seorang kekasih," Lagi-lagi Rukia menggerutu.

"Haha, Shiro-chan itu tidak kalah dingin dari robot tahu," bela Hinamori. Tapi setidaknya dia seorang manusia dan juga punya perasaan, kata Rukia dalam hati. Hinamori hanya menatap rukia seakan bisa membaca pikirannya. Rukia yang menyadari bahwa dia di tatap seperti itu merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ada apa, Hinamori? Apa di wajahku ada sesuatu?" tanya Rukia dengan polosnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, rukia-san," jawab Hinamori seraya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kita masuk kelas yuk!" ajak Rukia sambil berlari ke dalam sekolah. Hinamori yang belum sempat menjawab segera ikut berlari di belakang Rukia.

Kelas Rukia dan Hinamori terlihat ramai.

"Pagi, Kuchiki-san! Hinamori-san!" sapa Inoue di dekat pintu kelas.

"Pagi, Inoue-san," balas Rukia dan Hinamori bersamaan. Mereka berdua berjalan ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Rukia duduk di dekat jendela barisan ke dua tepat di belakang Ishida, anak terpintar di Seiretei Academy. Sedangkan Hinamori duduk di depan Rangiku di barisan depan dekat pintu kelas.

"Ada masalah dengan Ichigo lagi?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang tepat duduk di sebelah Rukia. Abarai Renji.

"Haha, tebakanmu jitu sekali," kata Rukia sambil tertawa garing.

"Jelas, suara teriakanmu itu terdengar tahu sampai ke kelas," ujar Renji sambil balas tertawa.

"Huh, dasar!" Rukia mencibir. Renji makin tertawa melihat wajah Rukia yang lucu dan polos itu.

***

TENG, TENG !! Suara bel tua khas Seiretei Academy berdentang begitu kencang. Tanda bahwa waktunya untuk pulang.

"Selamat siang, anak-anak. Sampai bertemu esok hari!" seru Unohana-sensei mengakhiri pelajaran.

"Ahh, akhirnya. Pelajaran tadi tidak ada yang maksud ke otakku!" keluh Renji.

"Haha, setiap pelajaran kau pasti mengeluh seperti itu," Rukia berkata dengan nada mengejek. Renji menatap sinis.

"Ayo kita pulang, Rukia-san!!" seru Hinamori di dekat pintu.

"Ah, iya!! Sampai jumpa, Renji," Rukia berjalan menuju Hinamori dan berjalan bersamanya keluar kelas.

"Rukia-san, Kurosaki-kun sudah ada di gerbang academy!" seru Hinamori sambil menunjuk ke arah robot pemilik rambut orange tersebut.

"Dia memang begitu mudah di kenali dengan rambut seperti itu," kata Rukia sambil tertawa kecil. Sesaat, terlihat Ichigo melirik ke arah Rukia dan Hinamori. Tak lama, dia mengahampiri 2 orang tersebut.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak, aku baru saja datang," jawab Ichigo di sertai gelengan kepala.

"Hmm, begitu, lebih baik kita pulang. Aku duluan ya, Hinamori!" seru Rukia. Hinamori membalasnya dengan berdadah kecil.

"Ichigo, bisakah kita ke tempat biasa dulu? Aku merasa tidak ingin pulang," kata Rukia di tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Baik," jawab Ichigo. Ichigo segera mengubah arah mereka dari jalan pulang ke tempat yang di inginkan Rukia. Sampailah mereka berdua di sebuah danau. Rukia pun duduk di tepi danau, di hamparan rumput hijau yang begitu luas.

"Akhir-akhir ini, sifatmu sedikit berubah, Rukia," kata Ichigo tiba-tiba. Rukia yang merespon hal itu, melirik bingung ke arah robot berambut orange tersebut.

"Berubah? Berubah seperti apa?" tanya Rukia masih dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau sering marah setiap pagi hari," jawab Ichigo seadanya. Maklum, kosakata robot tak sebanyak yang di miliki manusia.

"Tumben sekali kau memperhatikannya," ujar Rukia.

"Kau lupa bahwa semua kejadian apa pun akan segera terekam di dalam chip pikiranku, termasuk kejadian saat kau marah di pagi hari," jelas Ichigo. Rukia hanya diam, tidak tahu ingin berkata apa. Kebisuan itu menyelimuti keadaan mereka saat itu.

"Kau memberi perhatian seperti layaknya manusia, Ichigo," kata Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Aku bukanlah manusia, aku hanyalah robot yang bekerja pada manusia. Jelas saja aku peduli pada manusia karena mereka adalah majikanku," kata Ichigo panjang lebar.

"Alasan yang logis. Bisa aku terima," kata Rukia sambil nyengir. Tapi, Ichigo hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa kau tidak bisa tersenyum sedikit?" tanya Rukia.

"Kau tahu kalau aku hanyalah robot, apa perlu aku jelaskan lagi?" jawab Ichigo lagi-lagi dengan jawaban yang sekenanya.

"Oh, maaf kalau begitu," ujar Rukia.

"Maaf? Apa itu maaf?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu apa itu maaf?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo menggelengkan kepala.

"Hmm, aku bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya padamu. Yang singkatnya, maaf itu wujud perasaan seseorang yang merasa bersalah akan sesuatu kepada orang lain," jelas Rukia.

"Perasaan??" tanya Ichigo makin bingung.

"Jangan-jangan, kau juga tidak tahu artinya perasaan?" tanya Rukia lagi. Ichigo mengangguk. Rukia pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah di pikirkan. Lagipula, kau kan, robot," kata Rukia lalu mengubah pandangannya ke arah danau lagi.

"Jadi, karena aku robot, aku tidak boleh mengetahui atau pun belajar tentang perasaan?" tanya Ichigo. Hal itu membuat Rukia terpaksa melirik Ichigo lagi.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Hanya saja, memang begitulah adanya, robot selalu tercipta tanpa perasaan," kata Rukia pelan. Dia takut Ichigo akan merasa terluka. Dia lupa kalau Ichigo tidak punya perasaan dan hanya bisa memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi layaknya robot lainnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan jadi robot pertama yang memiliki perasaan," balas Ichigo. Kini, Rukia melirik Ichigo dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau yakin ingin belajar tentang perasaan?" tanya Rukia ragu.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Ichigo. Rukia yang mendengar jawaban Ichigo langsung tersenyum. Senyuman senang karena dia akan membuat robotnya mempunyai perasaan seperti harapan Rukia sebelumnya.

***

Sudah terhitung sejak Ichigo mengatakan akan menjadi robot pertama yang memiliki perasaan. Berbagai hal yang Rukia tahu tentang perasaan sudah Rukia ajarkan kepada Ichigo, dan hebatnya, Ichigo bisa mengerti! Kini, Ichigo sudah bisa memberikan ekspresi layaknya seorang manusia seperti tersenyum, tertawa, marah, mengejek dan lainnya. Benar-benar berbeda dengan Ichigo yang dulu.

"Rukia, Rukia!" panggil Ichigo tepat di depan wajah Rukia.

"Ah, iya, ada apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Kau melamun ya? Dari tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau tidak merespon," kata Ichigo.

"Haha, aku merasa tidak percaya saja," ucap Rukia. Ichigo merespon jawaban Rukia itu dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Tidak percaya kenapa? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti," tanya Ichigo masih dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Aku hanya masih tidak percaya kalau robot bisa memiliki ekspresi dan perasaan," kata Rukia seraya tertawa kecil. Ichigo blas tertawa.

"Bukan cuma kau, aku juga masih tidak percaya," katanya lalu melanjutkan tawanya.

"Tapi, Ichigo," sela Rukia.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kita sekarang berteman, bukan?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Dari dulu kita sudah berteman tahu!" kata Ichigo sambil mengacak rambut Rukia.

"Ichigo! Rambutku rusak!" seru Rukia.

***

Pagi ini, Rukia kembali terlihat marah.

"Kenapa kau, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ini gara-gara Nii-sama," jawab Rukia.

"Memang si Byakuya itu bilang apa?" ya, perlu di ketahui, sejak Ichigo mengenal perasaan, dia tidak lagi bersifat formal di hadapan Rukia dan memanggil Byakuya dengan "Kuchiki-sama" lagi.

"Itu, Nii-sama selalu saja sibuk, bahkan untuk mengantarku sekolah saja tidak bisa!" gerutu Rukia.

"Hoo, jadi kau bosan ya, berangkat sekolah denganku?" Ichigo pura-pura marah.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Hanya saja, aku tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama Nii-sama sejak kita pertama kali bertemu," suara Rukia memelan. Memang, dia hanyalah anak yang di adopsi sebagai adik oleh Byakuya.

"Sudah, jangan patah semangat begitu, pasti suatu saat keinginanmu itu bisa terwujud," kata Ichigo sambil mengacak rambut Rukia yang awalnya rapi menjadi berantakan.

"Ichigo, kau merusak rambutku lagi!" kata Rukia sambil memperbaiki rambutnya. Ichigo hanya tertawa saat itu.

***

Di kelas Rukia …

"Rukia-san," panggil seseorang. Rukia segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah orang tersebut.

"Ada apa, Hinamori?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu," jawab Hinamori.

"Tentang apa? Langsung saja," gumam Rukia.

"Ngg, aku merasa kalau Kurosaki-kun berubah dratis sikapnya. Dia jadi lebih perhatian dan banyak tersenyum layaknya … manusia," muka Hinamori berubah dengan raut wajah tidak percaya. Rukia yang mendengar hal itu tertawa. Hinamori semakin bingung. Terpaksa, Rukia harus menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hah? Ingin jadi robot pertama yang memiliki perasaan? Dan itu berhasil?" kata Hinamori masih dengan tatapan tak percaya akan apa yang di dengarnya barusan. Rukia mengangguk antusias.

"Wow! Itu hal terkeren yang pernah aku dengar!" seru Hinamori tak kalah antusias.

"Haha, sudahku duga kau akan bilang seperti itu," kata Rukia sambil tertawa kecil.

***

Di rumah …

"Nii-sama," panggil Rukia.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya. Matanya masih tetap fokus pada tumpukan kertas kerja di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama? Nii-sama belum makan sedari tadi, kan?" tanya Rukia. Dari dulu, Byakuya lebih memilih makan pagi, siang dan malam di kamar sekaligus bekerja. Biasanya, Rukia hanya makan sendiri atau di temani oleh Ichigo.

"Tidak bisa, aku sedang sibuk sekarang," jawab Byakuya seadanya.

"Ngg, begitu ya, apa Nii-sama mau aku bawakan makanan?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Rukia, aku sedang sibuk sekarang, tolong jangan menggganggu," kata Byakuya datar.

"Baiklah kalau begitulah," kata Rukia pelan sembari berjalan meninggalkan kamar Byakuya. Di luar pintu, Rukia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Lagi-lagi gagal, kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin bisa membuat kenangan bersama Nii-sama walau hanya sekedar makan bersama," kata Rukia sambil setengah terisak. Menyesali keadaannya sekarang.

"Rukia," panggilan itu cukup untuk sekedar membuat Rukia tersentak.

"Siapa itu?!" saat Rukia menoleh, ternyata Ichigo tepat berada di belakangnya sambil bersender di dinding.

"Menangis?" tanya robot berambut orange tersebut.

"Tidak, mataku kelilipan," kata Rukia berbohong.

"Rasanya tidak mungkin keduanya sekaligus, bodoh," kini, terpaksa dia mengangguk walau kesal di katai "bodoh" oleh sebuah robot.

"Baru kali ini aku kalah berdebat dengan robot," kata Rukia pelan.

"Aku dengar itu," kata Ichigo sambil memberikan wajah mengejek.

"Hei! Seenaknya saja kau seperti itu, mentang-mentang aku yang kalah debat!" kata Rukia sewot.

"Nah, ini dia Rukia yang aku kenal, bukan Rukia yang tadi berbohong agar tidak ketahuan sedang menangis," kata Ichigo dengan nada mengejek sambil mengacak rambut Rukia.

"Huh! Kau setelah memiliki perasaan jadi suka mengejekku," Rukia mencibir kesal. Ichigo hanya tertawa. Tawa yang membuatnya terlihat begitu … tampan. Tapi, bukannya tertawa, Rukia malah merona. Kenapa aku ini? Kenapa aku jadi merasa malu? Kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar kencang? Apa ini gara-gara Ichigo? Gara-gara robot?! Pertanyaan itulah yang melintas di benak Rukia.

"Rukia, kau demam? Mukamu memerah," kata Ichigo. Wajah Ichigo hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah Rukia saat itu. Rukia merasa rona merah itu bertambah di wajahnya.

"Ti-tidak, sudahlah, aku mau tidur!" kata Rukia lalu berlari menjauh ke kamarnya.

"Dia kenapa sih?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

***

**Rukia POV**

Setelah aku ceritakan kejadian malam itu pada Hinamori, dia malah tertawa.

"Berarti …," dia malah tertawa lagi.

"Apa? Berarti apa?" tanyaku bingung. Buat aku tambah penasaran saja.

"Berarti, kau menyukai Kurosaki-kun!" kata Hinamori.

"Apa?! Itu tidak mungkin!" seruku. Sepertinya aku juga sudah setengah berteriak.

"Tidak mungkin kenapa? Karena Kurosaki-kun robot? Mungkin saja, Rukia-san!" Robot. Yah, mungkin itu juga alasannya.

"Tapi …," belum sempat aku melanjutkannya, Hinamori sudah membungkan mulutku.

"Sudah, dengarkan aku sekarang. Cinta itu sesuatu hal yang begitu halus dan tulus, bisa terjadi pada saat apa pun dan orang mana pun, tidak ada masalah kalau kau menyukai Kurosaki-kun," kata Hinamori panjang lebar. Aku terdiam. Perlahan, Hinamori menurunkan tangannya yang di gunakan untuk membungkam mulutku barusan.

"Bagaimana? Sudah memikirkannya?" tanya Hinamori.

"Hmm, mungkin … iya," kataku. Rona merah pasti terlihat lagi di wajahku.

"Haha, Rukia-san malu," kata Hinamori sambil tertawa kecil. Huh! Aku pasti ketahuan kalau sedang malu.

Dengan gontai aku berjalan ke rumah. Aku jadi terpaksa berjalan kaki untuk pulang karena sedari tadi, Ichigo tidak juga datang menjemputku dengan motor khususnya itu. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya? Ah, tidak mungkin, sekali pun terjadi sesuatu padanya pasti dia tidak apa-apa. Kan, dia robot hebat. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu tulus. Mungkin benar, aku bukan lagi menganggapnya sebagai patnerku, tapi sebagai orang aku sukai. Mungkin aku cintai. Karena dia terlalu mengerti aku dan menerima aku apa adanya.

Sesampainya di rumah, nafasku sedikit tersengal-sengal. Maklum saja, jarak antara rumah dan sekolah terbilang cukup jauh. DOR! Suara tersebut terdengar keras dari dalam rumah. Suara apa itu? Seperti suara … tembakan?! Aku harus segera memeriksanya!

**End POV**

Rukia segera berlari masuk. BRAKK! Pintu rumahnya di buka dengan kasar. Lalu, tanpa basa-basi, dia berlari lagi ke arah suara itu berasal yaitu … ruang kerja Nii-sama?! tanya Rukia tak percaya.

Rukia kembali tak percaya saat melihat pemandangan itu. Byakuya dengan senjata di tangannya dan Ichigo di hadapannya sedang terduduk lemas dengan tangan seperti meleleh. Besi-besi terlihat di balik kulit buatan tersebut.

"Ichigo!" kata Rukia lalu menghampiri robot jangkung tersebut.

"Rukia!" kata Ichigo kaget dan berusaha menyembunyikan bekas lelehan di tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?!" tanya Rukia. Ichigo tidak menjawab.

"Nii-sama, apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Rukia. Byakuya juga ikut tak menjawab.

"Kenapa kalian berdua tidak menjawabku?!" tanya Rukia lagi. Masih tetap tidak di jawab.

"Rukia, sekarang kau pilih, aku atau Ichigo Kurosaki?" tanya Byakuya. Mata Rukia membesar. Tanda tak percaya.

"Apa maksudnya Nii-sama bertanya seperti itu?" Rukia balas bertanya.

"Jawab saja, Rukia," kata Byakuya. Rukia menelan ludah sebentar.

"Kalau kau memilihnya, aku akan bunuh diri sekarang juga. Kalau kau memilihku, tinggalkan dia sekarang juga," Rukia terdiam. Keringat dingin turun dari dahinya. Seumur hidup baru kali ini lidahnya kelu untuk menjawab sebuah pertanyaan. Bila dia memilih Byakuya, dia harus meninggalkan Ichigo, orang yang di cintainya. Bila dia memilih Ichigo, Byakuya bisa bunuh diri di depannya SEKARANG juga dan meninggalkan trauma baginya.

"Aku … aku tidak bisa memilih siapa pun," jawab Rukia.

"Kenapa?" tanya Byakuya.

"Karena Nii-sama juga Ichigo adalah … orang yang paling berharga di hidupku. Aku tidak kehilangan kalian berdua, lebih baik aku saja yang mengorbankan diriku daripada kehilangan kalian!" kata Rukia lalu mengeluarkan pisau dari kantongnya dan meletakkannya tepat di lehernya. Pisau yang selalu di simpan sebagai pelindung diri karena dia adalah seorang bangsawan yang di haruskan tidak boleh meninggal dengan cara tidak terhormat. Byakuya dan Ichigo tersentak.

"Ru-rukia, jangan lakukan itu!" kata Ichigo sambil tersengal-sengal karena energinya sudah hampir habis.

"Rukia!" seru Byakuya.

"Aku tidak bisa memilih siapa pun! Aku menyayangi Nii-sama walau Nii-sama selalu bersikap acuh padaku! Aku juga menyayangi Ichigo karena dia yang paling mengerti aku walau Ichigo hanya patnerku yang seorang robot!" tangan rukia terasa kaku, tak mampu lagi menarik pisau tersebut dari lehernya. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi, darah segar akan membanjiri tubuh mungil tersebut. TRANG! Ichigo menepis pisau tersebut. Alhasil, pisau itu terlempar jauh dari Rukia.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, Rukia!" bentak Ichigo. Tanpa sadar, Rukia menangis.

"Rukia," kata Byakuya. Byakuya segera menghampiri adiknya lalu mengelus kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku Rukia, mungkin aku salah selama ini denganmu," kata Byakuya. Rukia semakin menangis.

***

**Rukia POV**

Aku kembali di sini. Danau. Tempat yang paling aku sukai selama aku butuh sebuah ketenangan. Tempat yang bisa jadi penghilang rasa penyesalan akan masa lalu dan juga pemikiran terbaru akan masa depan.

"Ichigo, kau belum menceritakan padaku kenapa kau bisa bertengkar hebat dengan Nii-sama," kataku.

"Oh, waktu itu aku hanya bilang padanya agar memperhatikanmu dan tidak terlalu sibuk, tapi Byakuya malah bilang itu bukan urusanku. Ya, akhirnya kami bertengkar," kata Ichigo datar.

"Hmm, begitu," ucapku tak kalah datar. Keadaan kembali sunyi.

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo. Aku menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanyaku.

"Aku … baru belajar tentang 1 perasaan lagi," kata Ichigo. Hah? Darimana dia belajar tentang perasaan?

"Apa nama perasaan itu?" tanyaku lagi dengan rasa penasaran.

"Namanya … cinta," Apa? Cinta? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Darimana kau tahu tentang cinta?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku hanya bertanya pada orang-orang dan mereka memberitahukanku artinya," jawab Ichigo. Ok, aku akui kalau aku tidak salah dengar. Tapi, untuk apa dia belajar soal cinta?

"Untuk apa kau belajar tentang cinta? Jangan bilang kalau kau adalah robot yang sedang jatuh cinta," kataku padanya dengan nada memojokkan dirinya dalam pandangan lain.

"Iya, aku sedang jatuh cinta," Tuhan, bilang kalau aku salah dengar.

"Dengan siapa? Robot pelayan di restoran kesukaanku?" tanyaku saat teringat dengan seorang robot cantik bernama Senna, kalau tidak salah.

"Tidak mungkin! Ya, dengan manusia," katanya.

"Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Kamu," jawab Ichigo tanpa ragu.

"Apa? Bisa kau ulangi? Aku tidak dengar," kataku yang langsung salah tingkah.

"Aku mencintaimu, majikanku," kata Ichigo dengan nada yang sengaja di buat lambat. Ya ampun, wajahku pasti semerah tomat sekarang. Dasar robot, menyatakan cinta tanpa rasa ragu atau pun malu sedikit pun! Padahal aku sudah bilang padanya agar punya rasa malu walau hanya SEDIKIT.

"Aku yakin, kau juga merasakan hal yang sama, Rukia," kata Ichigo lagi.

"Ti-tidak!" kataku makin salah tingkah.

"B-O-H-O-N-G!" kata Ichigo sambil mengeja satu per satu kata tersebut. Mukaku makin memerah. Dia segera berlari seolah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Ichigo!!" kataku lalu mengejarnya. Ya, seperti sahabat menjadi cinta adalah hal baru yang aku tahu.

***

Mungkin, ini awal dari hal yang baru. 2 orang yang berbeda tapi jadi 1 dalam sebuah ikatan.

***

Author : OMG, gaje !! Endingnya nggak kaya cerita IchiRuki lainnya!

Rukina : Ya ampun, lo mau ngasih ini fic hari persahabatan author ?? nggak salah ??

Author : Katanya Jess friendship-nya kerasa, ya q pake aja daripada nggak da fic ..

Rukina : -sweatdrop- ya udah deh, serah lo aja .. Mana ni fic di jadiin oneshot lagi .. panjang banget !!

Author : -gantian sweatdrop- **Review ya !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
